Last to Know
by Heartless-Jazz
Summary: After overhearing something he shouldn’t have, Snake-Eyes becomes emotional distraught and leaves the Joes for some much needed privacy while dealing with certain issues. It’s a never ending journey for our ninja friend as he faces past and future scars..
1. Someone Who Cares

**_A/N: I got this idea after watching G.I. Joe Resolute the other day and the plot stuck with me all day long, so I thought I would give it a shot. This will have elements from the cartoon, movie, and comics; therefore, really it's just a verse of my own design. I hope you enjoy it and please leave me feedback so I know whether to trash this or keep going with it. Enjoy. R&R please!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or profit in anyway from writing this fiction. They are the property of Hasbro. I only own them in my perfect dreamland.**

* * *

_Every street in this city  
Is the same to me  
_

_Everyone's got a place to be  
But there's no room for me  
_

_Am I to blame?  
_

_When the guilt and the shame hang over me  
Like a dark cloud,__That chases you down in the pouring rain._

_It's so hard to find someone  
Who cares about you_

_Someone Who Cares by Three Days Grace _

_

* * *

  
_

'She chose him'

Snake sighed reaching up and tugging the black mask from his face. Shaggy locks of blond hair waved about with each passing wind gust as their owner started off into the white abyss. Snow was falling around him in heavy clouds now, but he refused to acknowledge their existence.

His clothing did nothing to keep the bitter winter at bay as it torn at his well toned chest. It would have brought a lesser man to his knees, but still the ninja kept going, pushing himself to his limits and beyond. Anything, everything to distract his mind and heart from the bitter heartbreak he had endured.

'I loved her and she chose him….'

He could still see…hear the scene replaying over and over in his head tormenting his very existence. It seemed like only yesterday really….

_Flashback _

Duke grimaced as he pulled the small parchment from the inside of the deceased Bazooka's mouth. The blond man already knew the meaning behind it before he even opened it summoning the black clad ninja forward before slowly sliding it open.

"The symbol of the Arashikage clan, your clan, if I'm not mistaken."

Snake-eyes reached taking the small damp paper with his gloved hand while reaching with his free for a special flashlight. He too knew what his 'brother' was after, but in his heart could not come to grips with the truth of it.

"I won't stop you. Go. Do what you have to do, but be ready incase we need you."

They stared each other down for a few silent moments before Snake nodded turning briskly heading towards the door unaware his entire world was about to change….

Duke leaned over placing his hands upon the medical gurney housing Bazooka's for support. He licked his lips wetting them before starting the conversation that would forever change Joe history. Forever change friendships making them something more or something hurtful.

"You can go with him, or you can stay with me."

Scarlett blinked her green eyes for a moment in confusion before turning to face one of the two men holding her heart. She knew exactly what he was meaning, and what answer he was hoping for....

"You mean go with him or stay with the platoon."

Duke shook his head turning so that he could face her staring eye to eye. He was asking, telling her to make her choice now. She wasn't being fair to either of them, dragging them along like small puppies.

A sigh escaped her as she reached lifting a few strands of red hair from her face.

"I'm staying with you."

Confidence radiated in her voice as she swallowed standing tall repeating herself to build confidence in her decision.

"I'm staying with you…"

A small smile spread across Duke's face as the couple conversation turned else were and back to matter concerning Cobra and saving the world. Just beyond the door frame, Snake closed his eyes fighting back the pain which now seemed to follow from every pore on his skin.

She had made her choice …and it wasn't him. Hanging his head, the ninja slowly started back on his journey, angry and sorrow weighing down his better judgment.

_End Flashback_

In the distant, Snake could make out the tiny shape of a wooden log cabin. A place he had called a home and refugee over the last few years of his life. It would not again play that part while he put the necessary distance between himself and his fellow Joes. He just couldn't face them…face her. Not anymore. Maybe not ever again.

A single howl broke out over the loud gushing of wind as the cabin's guardian awoke running to greet his friend with welcoming 'arms'. At least he wasn't completely alone….

Timber had been his friend since his first adventure into the mountains and had remained an ever loyal companion. Suddenly the saying 'Dogs are man's best friend' had some merit to him. The wolf was the only thing he had left in his world now…..


	2. Hopeless

_A/N: I'm so very happy to have gotten such great and inspiring reviews. It really brightened my day to return home to such positive feedback. I'm very glad you guys are enjoying the fic and I hope you continue to enjoy it. I normally work quite a bit of the day, so updates might become a little sluggish. But the more reviews I receive the faster I will write. Promise. They get me pumped up and revving to write more, so don't forget to hit that little button at the bottom._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any of the characters. I'm only toying with them. As I said before this fiction contains elements from cartoons, comics, movies, and from my own head therefore this has not particular verse to it._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

_Here I lie forever  
Sorrow still remains  
Will the water pull me down and wash it all away  
Come and take me over  
Welcome to the game  
Will the current drag me down and carry me away  
Suddenly the light begins to fade_

_Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin_

_

* * *

  
_

He awoke with a start, sweating beating down his rigid and firm chest in small droplets. His blonde hair was tussled sticking in various directions giving the perfect example of bed hair. Everything was still dark out as the beginning of sun rays danced across the sky rounding up the stars putting them away until the next nightfall. A quick glance to the dust covered alarm clock sitting just upon the edge of the dresser. 7:05 A.M.

A silent groan escaped his lips as reality began to sink back it stealing away any hope for peace. He couldn't remember the last time he had allowed himself the privilege of sleeping so late. At the base he would have been up hours before sharing a quiet yet satisfying breakfast with the teams drill sergeant Beachhead.

A small nudge upon his bandaged hand brought his attention to the grey and white beast that had nestled its way into the blankets sharing its body warmth. The timber wolf whined brown meeting the ninja's own. More words were exchanged in their gaze than any that would or could be uttered by mouth. It was the beauty of their relationship really. They both cared about each other and would gladly die or shed blood in the name of the other. A more simplistic yet honorable path could not be chosen.

He reached down letting his good hand hover over Timber's head before finally being to stroke his head in small yet gentle motions. Snake-Eyes didn't know who he was trying to comfort more at the moment. His worried friend or himself….

The ninja's mind began to wonder as always his thoughts returning to his comrades. Had they noticed his disappearance now? Would they suspect something was off? In all honestly, he did not want to give himself any hope for it would all be false. During his service with the army, he had remained somewhat reclusive preferring the path of a lone wolf than a pack animal. He blamed it on his nature really and the traditional training in his background. Snake had no friends that he could call upon from past adventures.

Yes there were those that respected him, but could he really count that as a friend? They would not risk their lives for him nor possibly shed a tear over his death. In the end, he was always alone…always had been alone. When he was just a child his parents had left thought he did not remember much about them, it still stung. When his master had died secretly he had blamed himself….

If his master had been tutoring Stormshadow, spending time with his nephew instead of a street rat that so happened to wander into the wrong place at the right time, then there was a great chance that he would have lived. Stormshadow's betrayal had hurt even more leaving un-healable scars worse than the physical ones that maimed his features. Brothers all but in blood, they were supposed to stay together forever yet life had a funny way of making things change….even when they weren't supposed to.

Then he had met her….The angel wearing camouflage and a grenade belt. The attraction had been instant both captivated by the other's personality and bravery. It began as mutual respect turning into friendship and then something more….

It was safe to say that the black ninja cared more for Scarlett than he did about anything else, his honor included. If she had asked him for anything, she would have it no matter the cost. He never wanted her to hurt or feel sad. She had been his last ray of hope, but she like the others had proven to be nothing more than a glimpse of what was never to be. She had chosen Duke….

Unconsciously, his injured hand squeezed into a fist ripping open his make shift medical work darkened the already stained bandages a deeper red. He had never felt jealously in his life up until the moment Duke had taken command of the Joes….

_**Flashback**_

General Hawk smirked idly adjusting his uniform as the plane came into view. Several others were lined beside him each holding different expectations for the new field leader of the platoon.

Beachhead stood at full attention arms crossed behind his back while Tunnel Rat joked loudly to anyone whom would give him an attentive ear. Everyone seemed happy and relaxed after the recent victory over yet another of Cobra's plots. In the far back corner, Snake-eyes perched sharpening his favorite blade under the watchful eye of a grinning Scarlett. She often teased him about his growing collection of knives and other weapons, now was no expectation.

"You clean that thing anymore, Snake, and I promise you it's going to start looking like something from a Windex commercial. Vipers will be literally walking into that thing."

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips hidden by his mask as he purposely began to smooth the rag over the steel in harder and faster strokes. This earned him a laugh. The very sound of it warmed his soul reminding him that there was still some good left in the cold world. Something worth fighting for….

The plane engines became almost deafening as it hovered over the landing pad descending slowly. Hawk was quick to make the short jog over followed by several of the curious party as several figures began to exit the jet. Snake was not among the group per usual preferring to put a distance between himself and the crowd.

The red head has stayed with him fighting her natural tendencies; she after all was a social being and Snake would not fault her for that. To each their own. He tapped her shoulder pushing slightly in the other's direction. The small gesture was met with great enthusiasm as she sprinted over pushing her way to the front of the crowd.

"Joes, I would like you to welcome your new command field officer. Someone who has proven himself over and over again as a capable soldier and an even more capable friend, I would like you to give a warm welcome to …..Duke!"

Once again the ninja thought nothing of it as the group gathered around their newly promoted teammate giving him congratulations. It wasn't until the hype died down and several members of the group had started a retreat that Snake noticed her absence. Brow furring in confusion, he jumped down from the crate sheathing his sword. Normally she would have at least let him know she was leaving or returning to the barracks. Something was off, wrong.

The journey through the base was small and yet unproductive. One of the only men capable of actually finding a needle in a haystack was at a loss. Scarlett had never ventured outside the safety net before and he highly doubted she would do so now, but something urged him on to the large doors leading to the world above.

What he found had been something that would forever plague his memories. If only he had made his presence known at that time, thing would have been different. Scarlett wouldn't have had time to become smitten with their new leader. His arms were idly curled around her hips holding her in a light embrace as they talked about everything and yet nothing at all. She seemed more relaxed in the presence of this …American hero than she had even been in his company.

It hurt, but at the time that was the furthest thought from his mind. He had wanted to reach out, break them apart, beat the other blond into a pulp and whisk Scarlett to some far away place, but that seemed to Tarzanish. Scarlett was a full grown woman capable of making her own decisions. She seemed happy…

If she wanted to spend time with Duke it would be fine with him. After all, she would always come 'home' to his welcoming arms after all. How wrong he was….

_**End Flashback**_

The sun was well into the sky before Snake even attempted to remove himself from the warm and comfortable bed. He could now make out every detail about his small home including the extra build up of dust and the small amount of spider webs taking up positions in almost every corner. It would take time to make the environment acceptable again, but if there was anything Snake-Eyes had now it was time.


	3. Rain

_A/N: I'm so very glad you guys are enjoying this ficcy. I hope to have more for you soon, but for now please Read and Review. If you have any ideas you would like to share or something in particular you would like to comment/question about please feel free to. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe. If I did well, Snake would never have to put up with what he does. _

_

* * *

  
_

_I tried to figure out, I can't understand...  
What it means... to be whole again...  
Trapped between the truth and the consequence  
Nothing's real, nothing's making sense..._

_Rain by Creed _

_

* * *

  
_

"Have you…."

Scarlett sighed as the nameless solider pasted her no even bothering to acknowledge her presence. Normally, the fiery red head would have stopped him, forced the green shirt to take time out of his schedule to answer her questions, but she just didn't have her heart in it. Her green eyes bore the tell-tale signs of sleep deprivation as small red veins began to take over the white.

"Well thank you for your time then, asshole."

Frustrated, she ruffled her long red hair before rubbing her stinging eyes. It had been six days since his disappearance and, much to the horror of her now guilt ridden conscience, three days since she had realized his absence. What kind of friend was she? Scarlett has half hoped that the missing ninja had only retreated to his room and dojo for a well deserved rest and meditation.

Truly, she had meant to visit with him upon their return from the mission. Question him vigorous over that fight which had taken place between Stormshadow and himself knowing just how withdrawn he became after each one. Time had just literally swept away from her between helping care for the injured Duke and filing papers, Snake-Eyes had disappeared from her thoughts. If something major had happened, he would have reported to medical upon arrival anyway right? Maybe it was better to give the man some space this time.

Days had pasted and yet, the ninja had neither showed hide nor hair of himself. At the second day one of the green-shirts had remarked about not seeing the ninja at early morning drills which were usually run by Snake and Beachhead together. Beachhead confirmed reporting that he hadn't even seen Snake at breakfast. Absence from a meal was a common occasion as well so yet again, she thought nothing of it. The ninja probably was taking food from the kitchen while the mess hall was vacant. Snake had never been too much of a people person anyway.

On the third day, she had found his bloody glove. The rip pierced through to the other side in a complete yet clean slash. It worried her, but Snake had seemed fine when he had joined them for the final battle in Springfield. He seemed better than fine actually. It was almost as if he were running on pure adrenaline…

As the realization of it all hit her Scarlett bounded down the hallway towards the barracks not slowing her pace until she stood at the front of his large black steel door.

"Snake?" she questioned as she rapped her fists upon in several times drawing an echoing knock. "Are you in there? Are you okay?"

Silence. Of course she had expected that due to his muteness, but normally there was some form of movement from inside the chambers. Something to let her know of his presence. He had given her that privilege after scaring her several times during their first week as a couple.

_**Flashback **_

Scarlett's eyes narrowed as she trailed the gun's barrel upon the highlighted targets within her range of sight. Her thumb idly rubbed across the handgun's handle taking in ever groove and bump upon its surface. Her trigger finger graced the trigger lightly waiting for that perfect shot which would score her yet another High Score in these little training exercises.

Everything had to be perfect or she would miss it entirely. Hawk had ordered a few wind tunnel fans to yank the targets back and forth giving them slight yet unpredictable movements. She had of course blow through the new challenge with ease, but like always she could and would only settle for perfection. She counted inside her head ready for the one mark patiently. This would be it. Another victory for Scarlett.

A sudden touch on her shoulder startled her as she whipped around placing the barrel of her gun at the intruder's head. Black.

"You sonva …I could of shot you, Snake! I know you ninja's are good, but even you can survive a bullet to your brain! If you even have one that is! Jesus! Sneaking up on someone with a loaded gun…."

Although she couldn't see his face, she knew her boyfriend was smiling, laughing even behind his mask. It was times like these that she both hated and adored him. Outward signs of pleasure or amusement were rare and if she were the cause of his happiness well then….she would just suck up her pride and take it like a real woman.

'You weren't going to shoot me. I knew what I was doing'

Scarlett watched his hand movements careful not to miss anything. It had been her idea to give him the sign language class after all; she had taken it right along with him encouraging him ever step of the way. She was sure it was a relief not to carry around a pad and pen all of the time.

"You are just so…" She growled in frustration hitting his shoulder. It would not hurt him. In fact, rarely anything physical ever did keep him down long enough for a loss, but she couldn't help but worry about his mental state. He kept so much inside. She didn't know why, but she wanted to be his safe place.

'Good? Handsome? Awesome?'

Oh so he was in a playful mood. Her anger quickly changed to something more mischievous as she reached up playing with the ends of his mask.

"If you wanted to have some fun, all you had to do was 'say' so."

She peeled up just enough to relieve his lips pressing her own to them in a gentle manner before pulling away. His taste left a small buzz upon her lips which was quickly spreading to the rest of her body. She loved what he did to her….

"But you do that again, and I will shot you. Don't say I wont' either, because it won't be an accident."

A smile and a nod.

'I will remember that.'

_**End Flashback **_

Scarlett paused as his door slid open to reveal the emptiness inside. Everything and yet nothing was left. It seemed that the ninja had taken his very spirit away. Wrapping her arms around herself, the red haired woman stepped inside setting upon the made up.

"Snake where are you….."


	4. Broken Bridges

A/N: I want to thank you for all the wonderful support you guys have offered me during this fiction. I'm very glad that you all seem to be enjoying it. I hope to continue writing, but recently I've become a little ill so I had more time at home. I will be returning to work tomorrow, so I thought I would give you guys this before I left.

* * *

_There are bridges on life's highway  
But we never see them there.  
Some cross troubled waters  
Some don't go nowhere.  
Some you wouldn't step on,  
If you were trying to save your soul.  
One comes with a keeper  
When it's time to pay the toll.  
Some aren't meant to last forever  
Some are made of stone.  
Some are meant to cross together,  
Some you go alone.  
Some the slightest wind can send them,  
Crashing to the ground.  
I set our bridge on fire,  
But I could not burn it down._

_Broken Bridges-Toby Keith _

_

* * *

  
_

Scarlett sighed hanging her head slightly as she pulled the blankets tighter around her body. The covering did nothing to relieve the shiver running down her spine as memories played over in her head much like a never ending movie. Duke lay beside her snoring lightly, hair tangled and so much different than his normal formal appearances. His bare chest rose and fell in a rhythmic manner as he remained blissfully unaware of the battle his girlfriend was facing.

He had given her a choice and like the independent individual she was, Scarlett had made it on her own. He felt no guilt over the situation nor even dwelled on it. Sure, Duke was agitated that he had lost a trusted colleague and solider, but nothing went above that. He was not in the wrong, which left all the blame with Scarlett herself although she was still unsure of why the ninja had left exactly in the first place.

It wasn't as if she hadn't been dancing, flirting with both men for years now. Snake hadn't seemed to mind her teasing which she took to mean he was okay with it. Duke had grinned and played along teasing right back. She had come to love them both. Snake's caring, unselfish devotion and need to please and Duke's bold brave actions that left her feeling weak to the knees.

Now one of the constants in her life had vanished without so much as a trace. Not that she would ever predict that he would. Hell, if he died his body would probably just fade into nothing. What had happened that day? What had taken place in the battle with Storm Shadow? Was he even alive now? What was he doing right now? Was he even thinking about them?

All of these questions plagued her mind as sleep eluded her adding more color to her already eyes. Tomorrow she would request Duke to allow a search just incase there had been foul play in Snake's disappearance. Duke of course would agree to it; he would never turn her down at least not this new into the official relationship.

Scooting down and pulling the blankets above her head, Scarlett closed her eyes planning on tomorrow's events. Tomorrow she would at least try to find out some answers starting with Japan and that island. There had to be something there…something to explain all of this. At least she hoped.

_**Flashback**_

Scarlett's eyes narrowed in concentration as she careful started clipping the brightly colored wiring. Normally this job would be left to someone a little more bomb savvy, but there was no one else at least at this moment. The others were too busy spread out across several countries in the same predicament as she.

'Damn these Cobras' she thought to herself as a bead of sweat dropped from the tip of her nose making an almost unheard thump upon the ground below. This device was designed a little differently than she had first expected and thought she hated him with every fiber of her being, she had to give Mindbender some credit. Some of his inventions and experiments weren't half bad….

"Hurry Up…"

Duke paced behind her keeping a careful eye on the steel doors rifle at the ready.

"They know we are here. I don't know why they haven't burst in yet…"

Scarlett grumbled something along the lines of 'like you could do this any better' before clipping one more wire pulling it aside to reach several others.

"Maybe our guys got to them first."

"I highly doubt that. Our guys are good, but we are outnumbered 20 to several hundred here. Who could take on those odds?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips as one imaged flashed across her mind.

"Oh no not him again. Careful, Scarlett, or someone is going to think you have a crush on our ninja."

"Maybe I do?" She rolled her shoulders standing up and dusting off her knees. "I don't see how that is your business."

"Are you…" Duke shook his head in annoyance. "Not the time or the place for this conversation."

"You brought it up, solider boy. I just went with the flow. I can't help it your jealous…"

The blonde's mouth opened to protest but quickly closed when the door began to spark slightly as welders and heat from the other side began to boil and burn through it surface.

"See, I told you they couldn't hold them off forever. I guess your ninja didn't finish them off…"

Scarlett wanted to say something not so nice to her commander, but thought better of it biting her bottom lip as she drew her crossbow from her right side waiting patiently for the door to open.

Just as sudden as the noise and sparks had started, they stopped. Everything went silent after one pain filled groan and thump. It made her curious at best, but she knew that it could all be a trick to draw them out from their ground and better position. One that she would not fall for at least…

"What do you think just happened out there?" questioned Duke as he kept his eyes trained on the door. He obviously thought it was a trick as well as his finger moved slightly towards the trigger.

"I don't know, do I? Wasn't standing out there."

"You…"

He was interrupted yet again as the broken door slide open a few inches just enough for their ninja to squeeze through. He saluted Duke as he sheathed his sword smiling underneath his mask his visor turning to look at Scarlett only ignoring Duke's presence for the moment.

He brought his hands up talking the only way he was able to now after the accident.

'Are you alright?'

One 'haha' look at her commander before she nodded strolling in a teasing manner and pulling Snake's mask up long enough to grace his lips with a small kiss. It was against regulations, but she had felt a reward was in order. After all it wasn't every day that Duke had to eat his words.

"Fine now."

_**End Flashback**_

"Scarlett…"

She groaned as a gentle grip shook her shoulders. Another groan as the red head rolled over pulling the blankets tighter around herself.

"Five more minutes…."

"Scarlett this is important. You're the one that asked for this. Don't you even want to know what they found?"

"No…wait.."

She bolted up almost instantly awake eyes locked onto Duke's own.

"Tell me."

"I thought that would wake you up. Scarlett, I'm not going to lie this looks bad, but…"

"Just tell me already. Don't toy with me. I can take it."

Duke sighed running his hand over his head.

"We found a grave…looks like it was meant for Storm Shadow."

"Oh god…"

She covered her mouth in shock. It wasn't as if she never excepted the ninja's battle to end this way at some point, but…He had killed his brother. His first friend and the only family he had ever known.

"Scarlett, before you go jumping to stuff let me finish."

"Well then finish."

"It was empty…."

"Still…" She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "He thinks he killed his brother….We have to find him now more than ever."

Duke nodded leaning down to kiss her forehead in a comforting manner hiding the jealously he felt at that moment.

"I'll do everything in my power to find him."


End file.
